


Creeper in the Rose Garden

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Battle, Death, Fighting, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Minecraft AU!, Multi, Resurrection?, Romance, Smut, king!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Geoff Ramsey anticipates a soon approaching war with Mad King Ryan of Haywood Kingdom. To strengthen his forces, he decides to combine Achievement City with Puertopolis, to which King Papa Brownman agrees. But for this to legally happen their two sons must come together in matrimony. Little Prince Ray Narvaez is thrilled at the chance to meet a new lover, but will Prince Gavin Ramsey feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A King AU! (Alternate Universe). I got this idea from watching King Geoff, when Ryan said he would marry brown sheep to get into the monarchy. And my weird mind conjured up this masterpiece somehow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months before the wedding is to be, and two kings explain it to their young princes. How do they take the news? Let's watch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the prologue. That is all.

**2 months ago**

* * *

 

**Ray's POV:**

"And he's from where exactly you said?" I asked father as we walked around the rose garden.

"Achievement City," he replied as he handed me a small picture with some man on it. "It's about 12 hours by horse from here, and it's ruled King Geoff and Queen Griffon Ramsey." I looked at the picture he'd handed me.

"Who is this guy, Father?" He had brownish blonde hair done in a weird spiky style, like he hadn't combed it since he woke up, or maybe never even heard of a comb. His eyes were a striking green color like tree leaves, and he had a big fucking nose. The man had to be around my age and he was pretty slender. All in all he was pretty good looking.

"That is Prince Gavin Ramsey. The one you're betrothed to. I know you weren't planning on marrying...a male. But I assure you your marriage is mostly symbolic, you don't have to be romantic with him. But I'm pleased that you haven't opposed the idea and have taken the news so well." He patted my head as we walked past another section of the garden. I had gotten used to the idea, because although I wasn't ready to admit it I was as gay as they come. And Gavin was a cute guy so that made it even better.

"Well I mean, it just doesn't bother me. So what do you know about him?"

"Well...he's 25 years of age. He's been training under the legendary archer Mark Nutt, so he's quite skilled in the art, not that Geoff really lets him use his talent in battle, he's so protective over the lad. And..." Father scratched his head trying to think of what else he could remember. "Oh! The King has told me he is... a bit of a scatterbrained boy, but overall he is kind when he gets used to people."

"When he gets used to them? So is he a dick before then or...?"

"No Ray. It's just that... King Geoff said he isn't being as cooperation with the marriage as you. But hopefully in two months he'll 'lighten up' to the idea." I chuckled at my father's words, not used to him using informal terminology like 'lighten up'. I inhaled slowly, taking in the sweet intoxicating scent of the roses, and I wondered how much of an asshole Prince Gavin would be.

* * *

 

**Gavin's POV:**

I ignored Griffon's shouts for me to stop and stormed down the corridor to the royal throne room. The knights guarding the door warned me to stay out, but I disregarded the four men and pushed the large heavy doors open and marched forward. The king and his advisers looked up from their work, their mouths dropping in shock from my rude behavior I suppose.

"Prince Gavin!" Geoff growled, I could see the red rising in my father's face. "I am in a meeting, and you're well aware of what that means: no interruptions. Such _impotence_!" I listened to him dismiss his advisers and tell them to return tomorrow. I walked down the red carpet towards his throne.

"King Geoff, please forgive me m'lord, but we need to talk. I've he-"

"You fuckin' idiot," His formality left along with the advisers. "What is sooo important that you had to walk in on my fucking meeting?"

"Mom told me everything. About the wedding...who in the bloody hell is Ray and where is he from?"

" _PRINCE_ Ray is a 23 year old young man from Puertopolis, and when he comes here to become your king and husband you're gonna like it. Or at least pretend to. If you cause him trouble I'll have your tongue removed."

"I've never even _met_ the guy." I whined disappointed, I'd always dreamed of marrying some lovely bird. "What do YOU even know about him?"

Geoff leaned back in his throne and sighed trying to think. "He has a passion for gardening any type of flower under the sun, but mostly roses. He's a peaceful kinda guy but I've seen him in sparring matches and even real fights. Guy's fucking toppers with a crossbow."

"So what's he look like?" Geoff took a picture from his pocket, saying he'd meant to give me it. He flung it at me and I caught it, looking down to examine it. He was actually rather lovely looking. The first thing I noticed was that he was pretty fair skinned for someone from Puertopolis. The next thing I noticed was his big brown eyes, they were bloody brilliant. He had a really youthful face and body, the bloke was thin and short. His rich brown locks were slightly wavy and he wore a pair of black glasses.

"Like what you see?" I looked up to a smirking Geoff crossing his arms smugly. "Look at how you're eyeing his picture, you think he's handsome, don't cha?"

"N-n-no you silly donut! I'm just looking at it! But why do I gotta marry him?"

"Didn't you say Queen Griffon told you? It's the only way Achievement City and Puertopolis can become one force, allies, one enemy against the Mad King Ryan."

I felt a lump form in my throat and my heart beat a bit faster at the mention of Ryan, the cruel bastard. He was an insane being, notorious for his radical punishments and blood lust.

"You know, Prince," Geoff continued. "I have reason to believe he will invade soon, within this year or the next. We have to be prepared, I'm preparing the whole kingdom. Every knight trains everyday, and many of the townsmen and women volunteer their time to come to the castle and train to become soldiers, minute men even. I have all of our blacksmiths crafting the finest diamond armor and weapons, almost as fast as it can be mined. So is King Brownman over in Puertopolis." I sighed in defeat and started towards to door. I passed by Queen Griffon, my dear mother, who gave me a look of sympathy and worry. But I walked passed he to go to my room and scream into my pillows. Bollocks, bollocks, BOLLOCKS, it's not fair. I really wanted to marry a beautiful marry, I always have. But I was doomed to marry some bloke I didn't even know. I got up from my state of sulking and left my room, deciding to find my personal knight and best friend, Sir Michael Jones, and go out for some bevs.

I had two months of freedom left, and I was going to live them as if they were my last.


	2. Marriage to the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now today's the wedding day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I'm not that familiar with the customs and culture of medieval/Renaissance Europe, which is what this story is based off of with a twist of modernity. Think of Achievement city as like a Monty Python place, but better and more Renaissance-y

**Ray's** **POV** :  
When the carriage first pulled up to Achievement City, there was no doubt we'd arrived because there was a huge fucking crowd all around us, all throughout the city to welcome my parents and I, and celebrating the wedding that was pretty much happening now. The horses came to a halt, and two lines of men with trumpet stood perpendicular to the carriage, forming a path that lead to an enormous towering castle with several large buildings around it. The kingdom was beautiful. A man holding a cone thing stood next to the carriage.  
  
"Citizens of Achievement City," He shouted. "King Papa Brownman Narvaez of Puertopolis." The trumpets began to blare a catchy tune. Father gave my mother and I a nod before exiting the carriage. The moment his feet touched the gold carpets leading into the castle, every person present bowed, it was like a wave effect as they got to their knees and bent down towards the ground. Father began to walk proudly down the path, looking down to smile back at the people, who were also smiling at him.  
  
"Queen Mama Narvaez!" Mother gave me a quick peck on the cheek before exiting the carriage and leaving me alone. She walked with flawless posture down the path, smiling at the people as father did. She looked gorgeous with her long brown hair flowing behind her and golden tiara sparkling.   
  
"And soon to be husband of Prince Gavin, Prince Ray Narvaez II!" I stood up, trying to look as professional as my parents, despite being a prince I wasn't used to acting all ceremonial and prim. I walked out of the carriage, back straight, arms to my side and looking in every direction, smiling down at the people as well. The warm smiles on the people's faces made me happy, they were a more happy bunch compared to most kingdoms, King Geoff must be a awesome fucking ruler. I walked a bit fast though, I really wanted to get to the alter already and finally see Prince Gavin.   
  
When I finally got up the long ass golden path and through the massive threshold I saw an amazing room, perfect for a royal wedding. There were long colorful windows on every wall, and there were red pews on each side. Chandeliers shaped liked blazes hung from the ceiling, and I saw that they were powered by actual blaze rods. In between the pews there was a blue carpeted lane differing from the cobblestone floor of the rest of the room, where I would soon be walking. At the end of the other long ass lane there was an unnecessarily high up alter with a big flight of cobblestone stairs leading up to it with all kinds of cool decorations and two throne like chairs on either side of it all. Mother and father were sitting in one pair, and two other royal looking people sat in the others. I assumed it was King Geoff and Queen Griffon.   
  
I heard a voice say "And now commence the betrothing of the two young princes." And everything grew silent, suddenly the lights dimmed and people sitting in the pews began throwing rose petals into the lane.  
  
 **Gavin's** **POV** :  
As the wedding began I looked down at the doorway and scowled at Prince Ray, looking all confident and crap. Even in the dimmed room he looked even more handsome than his picture.   
  
He had on a black doublet adorned with gold and red roses, and tight black pants that showed off his lovely legs. His golden belt had the Narvaez emblem on it and he had on white shiny boots. A long black and red cape hugged his shoulders and he had a dopey looking silver crown on his head. For some reason, he also had on a white mask like accessory that only covered the area around his eyes, like a masquerade type person. He look bloody stupid and absolutely fabulous at the same time. I peered over at Geoff and he have me a quick warning glance to behave. Griffon gave a small smile of encouragement and I turned back to my original position, facing forward. But I was getting so antsy and antsy-ness equals really bad mood for me. I didn't know Ray, but the grief of this wedding mixed with my growing restlessness made me feel like I hated him.  
  
 **Ray's** **POV** :  
As I finally approached the huge stairs I looked up to glance at Gavin. He was fucking sexy I have to admit. Although a long cloak made from creeper skins covered most of his body, I saw he was wearing a dark green doublet with golden trim and custom bridged golden sleeves. Over it, he wore a golden sash and a belt made from a ghast's skin, I wish we weren't in a formal setting so I could laugh at his weird choice of clothing, despite how elegant the garments were meant to be. He was wearing brown tights and green boots as well. His eyes were such an intense green, it made me want to melt, and his hair was combed down under his silver crown.  
  
I finally got to the alter and stood four feet away from Gavin, facing him with an emotionless face. I would have smiled at him, but he had a miserable look on his pretty face that made me keep my mouth straight. As I stood up the I felt my heart begin to race even faster, it was incredible nobody could hear it. I glanced over to mother and father, who gave me a quick proud smile before turning back to face towards the crowd in the pews.  
  
 **Gavin** **POV** :  
The bishop person who conducted the wedding said several prayers and a speech or two, I don't know really what they were about, I wasn't really listening from the start. Then he got to the part Griffon forced me to practice countless time. I took the golden staff from the bishop and stood to face to people in the pews. Ray took his and did the same, smiling down at the people now cheering below. God I hoped he wasn't one of those good two shoes pricks that couldn't bear to hurt a fly. After they calmed down Ray and I stood in our original positions, it was time for our one phrase vows, our cheesy mongy vows.   
  
"By the precious scepter I hold aloft, for the honor of two kingdoms reconciled in triumph and faith, I vow to respect and uphold this man in matrimony." Ray said, his voice sort of teenage like for a 23 year old.  
  
I sighed and said my part of the vows. "By this precious scepter I hold aloft, I hereby accept and cherish the union of the Ramsey and Narvaez clan. May these two kingdoms made into a single unit thrive forever."  
  
At this point of these types of weddings, usually, the two people being married are supposed to lock lips to seal the day, but I would do no such thing, I had nothing against homosexual people, but I wasn't. And Geoff told me Ray was. That's why I wasn't so surprised when he stepped forward and got on his tippy toes to plant a kiss straight on my lips. Except I wasn't expecting it at that moment. I hate to think so but Ray's kiss was soft and sweet, and I felt my cheeks grow warm at the touch. Still I shook off the feeling and reeled back harshly, shooting a snarl of absolute disgust at Ray. "What in the bloody hell was that?!" I shouted. I looked at the appalled audience in the pews, some gasping, murmuring, or fainting. It was almost funny, but the feeling went away and it was replaced by a slight ping of sadness when I saw the look on Ray's face.  
  
 **Ray's** **POV** :  
I looked over at King Geoff. He looked furious, his face was crimson like a tomato and his fists were clenched tightly. Queen Griffon was also upset, but not as much as the king. I looked over to Father who looked at Gavin with utter annoyance and disgust, not that he noticed, he was beginning to walk down the stairs at this point.   
  
I felt horrible. I wanted to cry. But I wouldn't allow myself to. Mother came to me and put her hands on my shoulders.  
  
"It's okay darling, it's okay. He's upset, please be patient with him."   
  
"I know mother, it's just that I-"  
  
"PRINCE GAVIN DAVID RAMSEY!!" Geoff roared at the young men walking through the threshold to leave the castle. "YOU _WILL_ RETURN TO THIS ALTER _NOW_!"  
  
Prince Gavin stopped for a moment and looked back at the King. All he did was mouth 'no' and ran out of the castle. Everyone looked at the opened doors, and then up at me. I hated the humiliating feeling, like if they could, they would all be laughing and pointing at me.  
  
My emotions were being held back by a dam built up with pride, but the dam broke and my emotions came running out as I felt warm tears stream down my cheeks. I felt ugly, so undesirable. Why was he so disgusted by me? Why wasn't I good enough. I was so pissed. I ran down the stairs and out the door, ignoring everyone's pleads to stop. I ran through a wooded area until I barely saw the huge castle against the setting sun. I didn't even know Prince Gavin and yet I was so concerned about his opinion of me. I thought I was pretty fucking attractive, and if he'd actually get to know me, I think he'd like me. I wandered aimlessly through the unfamiliar forest, weeping softly, wishing it would swallow me up forever.  
  
I heard more weeping, and I knew it wasn't coming from me. I came to a clearing and looked over to my left. About 30 feet away sat a crying Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha the names I made up for King and Queen Narvaez were ridiculous right? But I think they were funny. I know there wasn't much excitement in the chapter, but it has to start somewhere. The next chapter, I assure you, is much better.
> 
> Also, there's some weird terminology to describe what they're wearing, it's from renaissance times so you can google what they mean.:P


	3. In The Forest of Ender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I felt Prince Gavin rest his sweet lips upon mine, and it felt as though I would faint...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is SMUT in this chapter, as in SEXUAL CONTENT.  
> You have been warned. I mean, it isn't hardcore smut but it's still pretty pretty descriptive.

**Gavin's POV:**

**"H-hey** Prince Gavin...you alright bud?" I squeal and spun around at the sudden voice I heard call out to me. It was Ray, standing about 30 feet away from me and he started advancing towards me. I nearly jumped out of my bloody skin and I was desperately trying to wipe the tears off of my face and try to stop sniffling. I felt so embarrassed, I was half tempted to jump into the small pond I was sitting near and off myself. But, for the sake of my own pride (what I had left at this point), I pushed the feeling away and sat up straight.

"Sod off, I'm no 'bud' of your's." My angry word didn't seem to faze him, he continued to walk towards be and then sit himself next to me. "Bollocks..." I sighed. " _what_  do you want from me?" I studied his face more and noticed that his eyes were a bit red, and he looked all worn out as though he'd been crying. He faced me, apparently trying to look as confident and tough as he could, but I saw well through the little act.

"Why have you been so rude to me? In like, the first hours we've known each other. You seem to act so vindictive towards me, yet I've done nothing to harm you."

"I was just forced to marry your arse a few hours ago." I retorted. "That's a good enough reason for me. I didn't want this. I wanted to meet some lovely lady, not even a princess necessarily, and marry her. But NO, I have to marry a damn boy to combine some kingdoms." I was ranting on and on about how this was unfair. I wanted to stop because I felt no need to vent to this guy, but I didn't stop until I was finished. His expression of sternness turned into on of sadness, sympathy perhaps. He rested a hand on my shoulder, and as much as I wanted to pull away I did not. I simply looked up to the sky, the moon was bright tonight, but it barely showed through the trees that towered and bent over the clearing, as through they were protecting it from the rain. 

"Prince Gavin," He began. "It's not like I wanted this either, you have to keep a positive mentality about this and not be such a child." I turned to face the young man with wide eyes. I was accustomed to being called childish and stuff, but there was something about the way he said it, that made me feel something in my heart. "Now I'm sorry this burden has been dropped upon your shoulders, but it's not my fault. It is our fathers' faults, but they had good intentions. This is no punishment for us, or a way to inconvenience anyone. Our kingdoms need each other. So there is no reason for you to rebel against the king and queen's or act so terrible to me."

I turned away from him as I started to feel a tad bit uneasy, I gazed off, observing the Endermen in the distance. "I know that, you sausage..." 

"You know you were an asshole back there." He cut me off. "I felt...such pain, like you had pierced my heart with a blade forged from hate. You made me feel ugly and gross, like I wasn't desirable enough to be kissed. I was just doing as I had practiced...that's how these types of weddings are supposed to end right? With a kiss?" I heard his voice starting to break slightly, and I could see that he was trembling now.

I had cast my head down in shame at this point, his words made my heart ache with remorse and guilt. "I...I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting the kiss, and I was being selfish."

"P-prince Gavin?' He whimpered as I pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm...I'm sorry Prince Ray!"

**Ray's POV:**

**I** was shocked when Prince Gavin hugged me, and more surprised at the fact that he was still hugging me as he spoke. And I was even more shocked that he referred to me as 'Prince Ray', I think it was the first time I heard him say it. I hoped this meant he was starting to feel that kind if respect for me.

"I'm so sorry Prince Ray, I swear I am! There is nothing that excuses what I did, I-I just wasn't m'self at the time. I was unhappy about this wedding and just...I can't imagine how you felt up there in front of all those people, it must have been horrible for you."

"No, don't worry about it anymore. It's past now." I leaned into his hug, clenching his sides and began rocking us back in forth, in spite of the strange position we were in. It's harder to hug someone sitting on the ground than standing up.

"I can't  _not_ worry about it!" He exclaimed. "I was such an awful knob back there, I feel horrible. I just can't fathom your sadness right now."

"Please," I begged, his sweetness and apologizing was making me get all up in my feelings and I didn't want to cry anymore. "I forgive you, it's okay...really."

He only pulled me closer to him, and began to run his fingers through my hair. "Please don't be sad anymore, Prince Ray. I pulled back from the kiss because I was shocked, not because of you. You're beautiful, don't doubt that. Ever." He was being so sweet to me, a kind and friendly aura surrounded him. I tried not getting into my fucking feelings but this didn't last long. I felt more hot tears build up in my eyes and fall down my face.

"Prince Gavin..." I began to weep once again, hiccuping and shaking in Prince Gavin's arms. He slowly lowered me to the ground and began whispering soothing, comforting things into my ear.

_'You're so darling', 'I'm so sorry, love', 'Lie down and be still', 'Let it all out until you're calm'._

His pleasant words only made me cry more. They were tears of joy more than anything, joy that he was being so nice to me and caring for me. I don't think he realized this though, I think he thought I was still crying from sadness at what happened at our wedding. He was a sweet man but he seemed a bit slow at picking up on that kind of stuff.

I continued to cry softly sprawled on the moist grass, the dew shined beautifully in the moonlight. Gavin came closer to me, I felt his hands caress my cheeks.   
  
"Prince Ray," he said softly. "please stop weeping love. I'm sorry I said that awful thing."   
  
Gavin suddenly started to plant small kisses on my cheeks and positions himself so that half of his body was lying on mine. His kisses became more sensual and deep as he traveled down my neck and and collar bone. He began to suck gently on my collarbone and I melted into his touch, the feeling of his weight on me sensational.  
  
"Prince...P-prince Gavin?" I swallowed the lump forming in my throat.  
  
He stopped to looked at me, his eyes were fucking entrancing. "Yes love?"  
  
I took hold of his chin and pulled him down into a deep and passionate kiss, our lips and noses collided hard. He moaned softly when I snaked my tongue into his mouth and wrestled with his as my hands began exploring his slender but toned body. I broke the kiss for a moment to pull off my doublet and then his, and began feeling his chest. I moved my hands down to his hips until I was met with the hem of his tights and tried to pull them down. What the fuck was I doing? I knew it was wrong but I felt so right. I pressed my hips into his so our crotches were touching and ground my erection against his. Gavin got the message and stood up. I moaned at the feeling of loss in my mouth and looked up to see the handsome prince strip himself of his belt, and tights. I watched him closely, my mouth was practical watering as I waited for him to take off his boxer shorts. He winked at me teasingly and sat down, his back against a tree trunk and his legs spread wide open. I got up clumsily and crawled until I was in between his legs.  
  
 **Gavin's POV:**  
 **Ray**  plopped down, face planting into my crotch. He looked up at me with a questioning uncertain look, and I smirked as though to give him the answer I knew he wanted. He nodded shyly and then fumbled with my boxers. He pulled them down and his eyes flew open wide when my dick came flying out, poor innocent lad had probably never seen a real one.  
  
"Not too big for you is it?" I teased. "Can you handle all 8 inches of me?"  
  
"W-what are you kidding me right now? Just watch me." I gladly obliged to his request as he stroked me a few times to get me at full hardness before kissing the head softly. He licked up and down the length of my cock which earned him several moans and gasps from me. He looked up at me and smiled devilishly, then began sucking on the head. And by sucking I literally mean as if my penis were a baby's bottle. I sort of wanted to laugh at his inexperience, but my mouth was kept shut with the feeling of his mouth all around my cock. He'd already taken 5 inches and was bobbing up and down on it.  
  
"Ohh fuck yes...Prince Ray, suck me good." I'm not one to swear, but good god his lips felt so good on me. Ray continued to switch in between sucking my cock and playing with my testicles before I felt that rushy feeling in my stomach travel to my crotch. I felt my orgasm coming on.  
  
"Oh okay okay," I gasped. "That's enough. I don't want to blow my load before we're done here."  
  
"W-what's left to do?" He said peering up from in between my legs then rising up onto his knees. I laughed at his innocent expression, joking or not I could not tell. Still the sweet unknowing look in his eyes made my cock twitch and my body heat up.  
  
"This." Without warning I pushed the petite Prince down and pulled off his trousers. He yelped at the sudden night breeze on his cock and timidly tried to cover himself.  
  
 **Ray's POV:**  
 **"P-Prince**  Gavin." I squeaked weakly. "What're you doing to me? What the fuck is this?"  
  
He put a finger to my lips and shh'ed me. He disappeared in between my legs and I nearly shouted at the sudden feeling of a fucking finger going past my ring of muscle. I was in complete and utter shock as he began to slowly move the finger in and out of me. It was only one finger but it felt like many more, my ass seemed to be burning. I wanted to ask him to stop, tell him that it hurt too badly and that I couldn't handle anything bigger.  
  
"Damn you're tight, Prince Ray." He chuckled. "But I can help with that." He introduced a second finger and began going in much deeper. I cringed and groaned at the feeling, but at least it began to give me pleasure. I felt his fingers move and bend inside of me and I was soon grinding against them for the extra friction, then I began to beg pitifully for a third finger.  
  
"Argh, yes you gorgeous Prince. Prince Gavin put your fingers in me, oh it's so good." Prince Gavin did as I asked, harshly putting in the last finger and pumping harder. Prince Gavin bent his fingers in such a way, and he was soon rubbing my prostate. I was moaning and writhing under him. His other hand found it's way towards my cock and began to stroke it lightly. A hand job and he was fingering me? I was married to an angel. His hand felt divine on my cock, twisting it and fondling it in all the right ways.   
  
"P-prince, I think I'm gonna cum."  
  
"Oh no you don't." He pulled his fingers out of me suddenly and put them up to my mouth. I sucked on them for awhile and took in my flavor before he removed them and positioned himself on too of me, elbows on either side of my head. He aimed his cock at my entrance and we both let a small moan escape our lips when his tip met my rosebud.   
  
He took his head from the crook of my neck and looked at me before entering.   
  
"Are you sure you're fine with this, love?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Just fuck me already." I joked confidently before craning my neck upward to kiss him once more.

"Alright, brace yourself darling. This'll be a weird feeling at first, but it'll feel better later on." I did as he advised me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him around the neck, doing my best to relax so it wouldn't hurt as much.

And so under the full moon in a clearing with eerie Endermen going past occasionally, cold wet grass, and beautiful wild flowers all around...Prince Gavin made sweet love to me. It was awkward for me at first, and it was extremely painful for the first 10 minutes, but Prince Gavin was understanding and gentle to me, so it was bearable and began to feel very fucking good soon enough. It was magical. We both hit orgasm at the same time and, totally exhausted, we laid on the grass holding each other.

"Prince Gavin, you're so amazing. That was...incredible. But," I joked. "If I had known having such a big cock in my would hurt like that I would've thought twice."

"You wouldn't think twice with me, Prince Ray." He said, planting a kiss on my forehead. "I'm too tempting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy.:)
> 
> Oh my goodness isn't it weird how they sound formal and also aloof when they speak, but sometimes they speak more modern like and cuss. I want them to sound like people of nobility would, but also mix in their personality from the real world.


	4. Enter:Tuxedo Mask Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is angered by some new information he learns from Prince Gavin, and he needs to talk to his parents about it right away. When he's denied that he transforms, and forces his way into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is fictional fighting in this chapter, at there will be in later chapters... some of it may seem a bit cheesy or too made up BUT IT'S REALLY REALLY EPIC. It's based off of minecraft things and sailormoon things.(Well one sailormoon thing)

Ray's POV:  
I awoke the next morning to someone splashing water in my damn face. "The fuck...?" I groaned, still very groggy and tired, and worst of all, sore as fuck. I wondered why my ass hurt so much, and then I remembered what I had done yesterday. I remembered how my hugs with the Prince escalated to kissing, and the next moment I was sucking a cock for the first time. Then there was one inside me in a...special way. I savored the memory of how gentle the Prince was with me, and how when I got used to it, he began to pound into relentlessly. I remembered the stars I saw as he ravished me, entering me as deep and hard as he could. And then we both passed out from exhaustion. Yeah, that's what'd happened.  
  
"Get up, ya silly donut." I heard that familiar strange voice say. "And get on your trousers and stuff, we need to head back to the castle so we- or I mean I can apologize for my actions."  
  
"Well...I sort of ran out of the wedding too. I'll be apologizing too."  
  
"Well, to be fair the wedding was finished after we locked lips. So we didn't skip the wedding, perhaps we don't need to apologize." He gave a quirky smile.  
  
I pulled on my underwear and tights, and then out on my doublet and crown. "Shut up, let's just go." I gathered the rest of my attire into the middle of my cape and the wrapped it all up in a bundle to carry.   
  
I followed Prince Gavin through Ender Forest, it was ridiculously colossal. Luckily he and I were able to have a conversation that lasted throughout the journey, or 'lit'le wander' as he called it.  
  
"So. Prince Gavin..."  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Why do you sound so different from King Geoff? And everyone else in Achievement city for that matter.."  
  
"Do you know about the legendary archer, Mark Nutt of England?"  
  
"I've heard mention of him...yes, why?"  
  
"Well I was his apprentice most of my life, I would sail overseas, going in between England and the new world, and train with him for usually years at a time. I didn't see King Geoff and Queen Griffon as often as most children should have. I was with Mark Nutt for so much longer in adolescence, I picked up the accent and way of speaking there."  
  
"Oh...why were you there so much?"  
  
"My mum and father thought it'd be ideal so I could learn the archery among other things. Being a good warrior, ruler, person...yeah."  
  
"So you must be fuckin fantastic in combat."  
  
Prince Gavin scoffed. "Yeah, when the enemy is 20 feet away. My swordsmanship is okay but not really top. I just wasn't made for it, nor have I had many times to use it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Mum doesn't want me fighting unless I absolutely must, and that has rarely happened."  
  
Gavin's POV:  
 **A** few encounters with some cheeky Endermen and miles later we finally reached the main entrance of the kingdom. The was a gob full of knights gathered around the gates, I assumed they were seeking Prince Ray and I.

"Oh...alright we need to find an alternate route into the kingdom, around those bloody knights. Follow me, I know a way. Besides, I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"A few years ago my father had a building within the kingdom constructed, it's called Kung-Fu house. It's a place where people who've broken the law are kept, it's a hell on earth and absolutely awful. People are kept in a hole in the ground with glass covering the hole?"

Prince Ray's brown eyes widen in surprise. "So...it's a dungeon? It sounds like such a cruel place, especially for a king as benevolent as King Geoff. Why has he created such a horrible thing?"

I shook by head and looked down at my feet as we walked. "No, no it is far more worse than a dungeon, although its physical appearance makes that not seem so. I mean sure it's an ugly atrocious place, but it looks better than a dungeon. It's what happens to the people while they're in Kung-Fu house that makes being sent to Achievement City's dungeon a blessing. And yes you're correct, my father would not create such a thing had he not been practically forced to."

"What happens to people there, Prince Gavin... and what do you mean _forced?_ " I could sense that the Puertopolisian Prince was growing angry, his temper increased along with the volume of his voice.

"I do not know everything about the place, I have honestly never been there as  _no one_ is supposed to except the guards who run it, and King James Ryan Haywood, the baleful bastard." I clenched my fists in anger. "It was  _him._ He forced my father to have the god forsaken place built, surely you've heard how he likes to manipulate other kingdoms and try to make them as miserable as his own. My parents have done so well in keeping him away, to keep Achievement City as tranquil and safe for it's people as they could, but nothing is perfect." I fell to my knees. I looked up at the blue sky, watching the clouds float across it as I tried to keep the tears from flowing. This of course did not work, and my throat began to burn with grief, a lump in my chest, my voice cracking. "That bastard...the  _fucking_ sorry excuse for a leader. A damn tyrant he is, a manifestation of Satan from the deepest voids of the nether. He tried to rule other kingdoms by forcing their kings and queens to build the 'ultimate facility to punish those who have sinned.', and then when he's heard of a crime done in a kingdom that HE DOESN'T EVEN RULE OR LIVE IN... _he_ makes the ruling on their punishment, and it's usual to goto the hole in Kung-Fu house."

Prince Ray knelt down in front of me, caressing my cheek with one hand and wiping away the streams of tears rolling down my face. "What? Why have I never heard of this? I am not aware of such a thing in Puertopolis, father or mother never mentioned-" _  
_

"That's because no parents would tell their children about something like that. I only know because I overheard my mother pleading to my father about it some time ago., begging him to try and find a way to apply a sort of waiver on the building, oppose the mad king and release the tortured souls from the hole. I am sure there is one in Puertopolis, nearly every kingdom close enough to Haywood Kingdom has one established by now."

"No fucking way...no!" Ray began to cry. "Something so grotesque and cruel, happening only god knows how close to where I reside everyday. Prince Gavin, WHAT THE FUCK happens at Kung-Fu house?!" he grabbed my collar and shook me with shaking hands. "You  _must know something about the fucking place."_

"Every so often..." I sniffled. "at night I sneak out of my chamber and wander over to Kung-Fu house, I stand behind the building and hear horrid things, but... I don't know if I can tell you."

"TELL ME NOW! WHAT IS IT, PRINCE GAVIN?! I HAVE TO KNOW, PLEASE!" The Prince shook harder, whimpering.

"I warned you." I faced away from him. "I hear Ryan laughing, that hideous laugh. And I heard the cries and pleads of people...my people. Some of them I knew personally from when I took trips outside of the palace walls and into town. People who...I know are innocent, and simply got caught at the wrong place under the wrong circumstance. People with families, who bloody well deserve to live. But they were falsely accused and Ryan wouldn't hesitate a damn minute at the opportunity to hurt someone. I hear them scream and weep until their throats are raw, and I hear them begin to scream in agony. I hear thumps, and whooshes of swords. I hear the clanking of metal buckets filled with lava, and I hear the horrid sounds of Magma cubes brought from the nether to murder people. Some innocent, some not. Sometimes I gather the courage to peek around the corner to see the king exit Kung-Fu house, and he's usually cover in the blood of th-"

"I've heard enough." I was taken aback by the sudden change in tone in his voice. Prince Ray stood up, and without warning began to sprint towards the castle's main entrance.

* * *

**Ray's POV:**

**"Prince** Ray you impulsive mong!" I heard Prince Gavin call after me. "Stop! You don't know your own bloody feelings right now." I could hear rapid footsteps behind me, and I knew he was following me, but quite frankly I gave zero fucks. I was so fucking mad, how could this be going on without my knowing. I know I was only a prince, but that gave me some say in things right? Part of me said,  _'A secret torture building within a kingdom YOU live in? How could such a thing exist if you were always there? Father would not allow it to happen anyway, the kingdom has done well to extinguish any attempt to take over by the mad king.'_ The other part of me, the more rational side, thought that was foolish and likely not true; I'd been lied to so long about this. But where was it? Where was the Kung-Fu house of Puertopolis?!

I ran up to the gate and tried to open in. It wouldn't budge. "Guards!" I shouted at the knights surrounding the gate, although they were Achievement City's guards and I knew them not. "Open this gate now!"

"Prince Ray Narvaez Junior..." One of the guards walked up to me. "King Ray Ⅰ and Queen Narvaez have been looking for you. Where have you been?"

"With all due respect I must say that is none of your concern. Open the gate."

The guards started to laugh at me, as though I were a foolish child being laughed at by bullies on a playground. They began to surround me, creating a circle around me. "Look at this, the little prince is being all tough. Quit the act, please Prince Ray. We know of your nature, we know you're a gentle soul that wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Then you clearly do not know me." I snarled. "Do not be deceived by my calmness, for although I am usually collected and hate to cause harm to others, it can become hostile really quick when people fuck with me. Now OPEN. THE. FUCKING. GATE. I swear to the heavens I will use this sword if I have to." I gripped the sheath attached to my belt with one hand, and the hilt of my sword with the other. "Please...let's not do this. Just one of you open the gate so I can talk to my parents."

"I'm afraid that we can not do that." One of the guards said. He withdrew his sword, an iron sword, and pointed in at me.

"Are you threatening a Prince?! Let's not forget who I am here!" I was not one to use my nobility in such a petty way, but I was furious and in desperate need to confront my parents. "I have married into the Ramsey family and now Achievement City coexists with Puertopolis...you dare raise your sword at your _prince?"_

"I dare raise my sword at someone who is being a threat to the kingdom." He lunged at me with his sword with no warning. I rolled out of the way of it and pulled an Ender Pearl out of my pocket, I'd found it in the Ender Forest. I threw it several feet away from the guards to give myself some room. The all turned to look at me with a look of surprised.

"Well then...Leeeeeeeeet's play!" I shouted sadistically. I reached into the inner pocket of my doublet and pulled out a rose.

**Gavin's POV:**

**The** prince held a rose in his hand and the guards started to laugh at him. 'Stopping to smell the flowers, eh?', 'Awww look at the boy with his itty bitty rose.' They threw several taunts at him, but their words were stopped dead in their tracks with the Rose began to glow and turn white. He tossed it and sudden he was surrounded by...some sort of cyclone of colorful light. He became shrouded in flashing pink and purple swirling all around him. I had to shield my eyes for a moment it was so bright. When the cyclone disappeared, I think everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of Ray, who was no longer on peaceful. Ray did not look so intimidating in his battle form...or maybe he did. Perhaps it was how dolled up he looked that made him seem frightening.

Ray's crown was replaced with a black top hat adorned with a red rose. The white mask surrounding only his eyes had become thicker and pointed at the ends into a cat's eye like shape. He was wearing a long cape that was black on the the outside and red on the inner side, it flowed majestically behind him. He now sported a short black jacket with long sleeves, a rose, and silver charms hanging from it. Underneath it he wore a white vest, and under that was a white shirt with buttons and a blood red bow tie. His black tights became slightly more jean like, and and his shiny white boots had grown to knee length. The boots also appeared to have built in knee armor. He also wore a golden necklace with the face of a blaze on it. He looked...fantastic. He did not look like he was about to fight with twenty guards, but rather like he was about to go watch a performance at the opera. His stone sword had also turned into a gold one, which causes a look of worry to cloud the faces of the guards. The scared expressions did not fade, not even when Prince fed the sword back into the sheath. He curled his white gloved hands into fists and held them up as if ready to punch some poor soul dead in there schnozz. 

He ran at the men and punched every single of them. Most when down at one touch of his small but powerful fists, the ones foolish enough to stand back up received a swift kick to their stomach or a metal gate against their backs when Ray picked them up and hurled them at it. This was not the outcome I had anticipated. What I thought would be twenty large men beating on the petite little prince until he's fell unconscious was a few minutes of the Prince, despite his small stature and slender build, pushing the twenty men's poo in.

I began to walk towards him, but when he looked at me I stopped. Not in fear necessarily, but in surprise. Was he angry with me? A look of sadness and guilt possessed his face as he mouthed the word 'sorry' to me. He turned back around, his shoulders rose and fell with his deep breath. He knelt next to one of the guard's groaning in pain, blood spilling from his mouth and head. Prince Ray took a key the knight had in his pocket and unlocked the massive gates. He ran toward's the doors leading to the castle's huge foyer, basically the main entrance. I followed after him, not saying a word of protest.

**Ray's POV:**

**I** didn't bother to go back into peaceful mode as I jogged up the long flight of obsidian stairs leading up to two colossal doors which I assumed led to a major part of the castle. If Prince Gavin and I's parents were up and worried waiting for our return, they'd be here probably. I snatched the doors opened and marched inside, my face contorted into a scowl molded by vexation. Our parents were all standing in the center of the room, Queen Griffon and mother were pacing around and looked like they had been crying. King Geoff looked over at me, and I thought his irate frown was directed at me, until I noticed that Prince Gavin was standing behind me panting. I looked over at my father, who surprisingly did not look angry. He glanced over at me and then turned away shutting his eyes, almost as if he were, dare I say...ashamed of something. Ashamed of me maybe.

"Oh, Prince Ray!" My mother came over to me. "Where have you been, son. Why did you leave?'

She tried to pull me into a hug but I shrugged her away, for the first time since I've been alive, I avoided my mother's hug and stepped back. "I need to talk to you and father about someth-"

"I have had it with your insolence and childish fucking behavior, Gavin!" King Geoff roared. I flinched at the words, a king was supposed to call his son 'prince', he must have been pissed the fuck off at his son. "Ever since you found out about the wedding you've just been a whiny little cunt, you're a grown man for fuck's sake. Start acting like it you cock-sucker."

I half expected the green clad prince retort with some nasty comment and run back out of the doors. But no; a look of seriousness over took his face and he walked towards his father, not saying a word. He stood a few feet away from the King, just looking into his eyes. I held my breath, hoping the prince wouldn't do something he'd regret, but once again I was wrong. He took of his crown and got down on his knees. Then, he closed his eyes and bent downward, his head going towards the carpeted floor below. He was bowing before the King.

"I do not expect forgiveness, nor do I ask for it." Prince Gavin began. "But I do apologize for my inappropriate behavior, my king. There is no excuse for it." He then rose from the ground and gave the king a sudden hug, but the king did not hug back. He just stood there, I guessed he was in disbelieve that for the first time in two months, the prince acted his age. 

Gavin then walked slowly towards his mother and bowed to her. "Forgive me dear mother, my Queen. I am sorry I've worried you, and sorry I've acted such a fool. My impudence can't be excused, but I want to acknowledge it and apologize for it." When he rose from his bowing stance this time, he kiss his mother on the forehead. She gave him a long hug and then let go, wiping a tear from her blue eyes.

"Milady, although I beg your forgiveness," He walked over to my mother and bowed to her. "I will not feel sadness or anger should I not be granted it, I will have only understand. I am sorry." He kissed her tan hand before getting up and standing before my father.

"King Ray Narvaez, M'lord, I seek your absolution, for I have commit shameful acts. And I do express how guilty and sorry I am." My father nodded Prince Gavin, and he nodded back respectfully.

Lastly, he strolled over to me and stood before, his emerald eyes boring into my soul. After what felt like hours, he finally spoke. "Prince Ray, I have apologized a plethora of times, but it will not excuse my rudeness. My guilt will never die, nor will my fondness of you. I am so, so sorry, dear prince." Instead of bowing to me, he placed his hands gently on my shoulders, and before I could process everything he'd said he pulled me into a deep kiss. A kiss filled with warmth and affection, I could feel the passion spill from his lips and onto mine in that short moment. Our parents only stood there, I could not read their faces or guess how they felt about this. When Prince Gavin pulled way he backed up so he could face everyone on at once.

"I have disrespected everyone here right now, as well as our two kingdoms. I am sorry to all of you, I hope that you will all see this in the future, when you've witness a better me. A sensible and reverent Gavin Ramsey! So, I ask all of you here today, with God as my witness. I plead your pardons, although I do not hold a grudge should you choose not to, for I understand at least a fraction of the trouble I have caused you all. Forgive this stupid prince. Forgive this pathetic soul, a sinner!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fanfic, and please leave comments, they make me so happy, like you have no idea.  
> And thank you for reading! :)


End file.
